Virtual reality of a high-quality image is improvable by increasing a synchronous reproduction ability for synchronous reproduction of a luminance minimum level and a luminance maximum level at the time of image display. This synchronous reproduction ability is sometimes called a display dynamic range.
A conventional standard has been set to a white luminance value of 100 cd/m2 throughout cases from camera-imaging to monitoring display. In addition, a conventional transmission has been set to 8-bit transmission (representable gradations: 0 to 255) as a precondition. The representable gradations are expandable by the use of 10-bit transmission or larger-bit transmission, for example. Gamma correction is further known as a correction of gamma characteristics of a display achieved by input of data having characteristics opposite to the characteristics of the display.
For example, Non-Patent Document 1 describes transmission of a video stream generated by encoding transmission video data which has been obtained by application of a gamma curve to input video data having levels of 0 to 100%*N (N: larger than 1), for example.